Marlowe Kresh
Marlowe Kresh is one of the main characters who became a shapeshifter and later mermaid in the American television series, "One Different Secret". Along with Talie, Marlowe discovered her powers after touching a half-white half-black rock. She is portrayed by actress Olivia. Background Marlowe Kresh lives in the town of Fortune Rocks. She grew up with her sister, Talie. Talie and her really got along and had a sister bond. One day, they were walking when they saw a beautiful half-white half-black rock. They started fighting over who will get it. Talie touched the black side and Marlowe the white. Marlowe turned into a shapeshifter with the powers of Life and Air (Aerokinesis). She's also gifted with the power of Good and is immortal. She met Laura off-screen and they became best friends, saying that Laura was like a sister to her. Laura told her everything about Serena and Aly, saying that it will be useful some day. When Talie erased Aly's memory, Marlowe sent Serena her address to help her. She lives in 1444, Frosty Lane, Fortunes Rock, Maine. Personality She's smart, nice, and generous. She knows lots about mermaids and can never learn enough! She has the best time hanging out with her mermaid pals, but gets stumped when it comes to her evil sister, Talie. Appearance Marlowe has short blonde hair and hazel/green eyes. Her mermaid tail is green. One of her shapeshifter forms is turn into a bunny, as a bunny Marlowe has white fur, black spots, and black ears. Becoming a Shapeshifter One day, while walking with her sister Talie, they found a half-white half-black rock lying there. They started fighting over who will get and Marlowe ended up touching the white side, with Talie touching the black. Marlowe turned into a shapeshifter with the power of Good. She later found out she owns the power of Aerokinesis and Life. She is immortal. Becoming a Mermaid In "A Half for a Whole" Marlowe showed Serena a trick taught to her in shapeshifter school. She shapeshifted into a mermaid. Serena was exited about it since she thought that now Marlowe could swim with her. But Marlowe told her that if she gets wet in her mermaid form she will become a permanent mermaid. Serena started persuading her to go to the water. Marlowe decided to just stay in the sand, however the sand was wet and she turned into a real mermaid. Shapeshifter/Mermaid Powers When a shapeshifter, Marlowe can shapeshift into anything she wants, even people. When a mermaid, Marlowe transforms 10 seconds after touching water and maybe can speak underwater too. Aerokinesis Marlowe has the ability to control air. But she has never used it in the series. Life Marlowe has the power of life, she is the reason people live (or at least she was). She also can revive people. Force Field In "Call of the Sirens" Marlowe used a force field to protect Aly and Serena. Spell Casting In Life without talie when she and laura were trapped in the conch she cast a spell so she can talk to serena and aly. Trivia *Marlowe's favorite color is green. *Her favorite trip is visiting museums. *Her favorite hobby is reading. Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans